Superhero Girls Family Entertainment
It is a superhero cartoon/live-action adventure family crossover series planned by fanfiction writer Christopher Spielberg, taking place prominently in Disney movies and other animated films from different studios, most stories featuring characters from DC Super Hero Girls (2019) and has many references to Warner Bros. Family Entertainment movies. Zee Zatara/Zatanna (DCSHG (2019)) is the mascot of the series. Entries Pilots * Supergirl and the Cat From Outer Space * Green Lantern and One Magic Christmas * Wonder Woman Gets Shipwrecked * Supergirl, Batgirl and The Brave Little Toaster Year One * Wonder Woman's Cool Runnings *Bumblebee in A Far Off Place *Zatanna and Green Lantern's Hocus Pocus *Supergirl and the Adventures of Huck Finn *Batgirl and The Three Musketeers Year Two *Ann Takamaki and The Swan Princess *Wonder Woman and the Santa Clause *We're Back, Mirai! A Dinosaur's Story *Bumblebee and the Angels in the Outfield *Supergirl in The Jungle Book (also co-distribution with Disney and Miramax) *Batgirl's Blank Check Year Three *Wonder Woman Meets Mighty Joe Young *Zatanna and the Man of the House *Bumblebee's Operation Dumbo Drop *Green Lantern and A Kid in King Arthur's Court *Makoto Kikuchi's Arabian Knight (also co-distribution with Miramax and MGM) *Supergirl and Batgirl in The Big Green Year Four * The Superhero Girls and The Mighty Ducks (takes place in D3: The Mighty Ducks) * Batgirl and That Darn Cat! * Bumblebee's First Kid Year Five * Supergirl Meets George in the Jungle * Zatanna Discovers Flubber * Green Lantern Goes Jungle 2 Jungle * Bumblebee and the RocketMan * Wonder Woman Meets Mr. Magoo Year Six * I'll Be Home for Christmas, Superhero Girls * Zatanna, Green Lantern and the Parent Trap Year Seven * The Superhero Girls' Adventures with Doug's 1st Movie * Supergirl, Batgirl and My Favorite Martian * Wonder Woman and Inspector Gadget Year Eight * Bumblebee and the Kid * Wonder Woman and Inspector Gadget 2 * The Superhero Girls' Recess: School's Out Year Nine * Wonder Woman's Snow Dogs * Supergirl and Max Keeble's Big Move * Green Lantern and the Princess Diaries * Help, Zatanna! I'm a Fish * Batgirl and The Country Bears Year Ten (Finale) * Green Lantern and the Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement * Wonder Woman, Batgirl and Supergirl's Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen * The Superhero Girls and The Pacifier (finale) Subsequent Spinoffs * Shorts * Box Office Zatara (attached to Wonder Woman Gets Shipwrecked) * Chariots of Flash (attached to Supergirl and Batgirl's Blank Check) * Magicblanca (attached to Green Lantern and A Kid in King Arthur's Court and Makoto Kikuchi's Arabian Knight) * The Wonder of Tomorrow (attached to Bumblebee's First Kid) * Hawking Surprise (attached to Batgirl and the Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) * Harley of the Affair (attached to I'll Be Home for Christmas, Superhero Girls) *Another Scheming Evening (attached to Zatanna, Green Lantern and the Parent Trap) Bumblebee the Mini-Movies *Bumblebee's Vacation (attached to Wonder Woman and Inspector Gadget; takes place in Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Bumblebee's Musical Adventure (attached to Wonder Woman and Inspector Gadget 2; takes place in Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem) *Bumblebee and Aqualad (attached